<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Introduce Alec Bane by EternallySilverMagnusandAlec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030004">I Introduce Alec Bane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec'>EternallySilverMagnusandAlec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if he has a decent recipe at least), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood can cook, Alec is a Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Has Feelings, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is still getting used to new people caring for him, Men Crying, Mutual Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, They love and support one another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane has been alive for centuries. Marrying Alec Lightwood will be the happiest day of his life, but Magnus knows the name he has chosen for himself is one he can't give up or change after all this.</p><p>The ensuing discussion goes far better than Magnus expected it would.</p><p>Or: Alec Lightwood loves Magnus. That hasn't changed, but there are things he's willing to change if it makes Magnus (or him) happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Introduce Alec Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, but today marks the one year anniversary of Shadowhunters finale and Malec's wedding. As such, I thought the perfect time to release this fic! I can say I will not be posting fics every two days, that's far too much for me</p><p>This was written based on <a href="https://eternallysilvermagnusandalec.tumblr.com/post/190764054710/okay-look-there-will-never-not-be-a-day-i-am-not">one of the headcanons I posted on my tumblr</a> about Alec choosing to take Magnus' last name</p><p>So without further ado, happy anniversary to Malec's wedding! I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes several hours of agonizing for Magnus to work up the courage to say it. He’s sure he would have paced a hole through the floor were it not for the fact that weddings, in fact, took a great deal of preparation. As such, it was easy to get lost in the hair-pulling sheer <i>frustration</i> of trying to figure out the seating charts for the reception. One that would not result in placing shadowhunters and downworlders together who would be likely to kill each other over dinner or cause a very public dramatic affair.</p><p>And in any case, wedding planning is a great distraction from any of the meddlesome feelings he’s struggling with.</p><p>It’s an immense amount of stress, but a stress Magnus delights in having. Being married to Alec is the most right thing he could have asked for. Something he feels he’s been waiting every one of his hundreds of years for. He knows Alec is it for him, and after this that there can be no one else. Alec will be the last of his loves.</p><p>This though- the thought of explaining to Alec his own qualms about their last names- is not the fun kind of stress. It’s another set of <i>one last thing he doesn’t utterly want to destroy</i> stress.</p><p>Magnus lets out a heavy sigh, flipping the book on the coffee table closed with a snap of his fingers and watching as his magic quickly carries it to its place on the shelf. He raises a hand to massage his temples, letting his eyes slip shut in exhaustion. It’s far too quiet in the loft like this. For years, Magnus hadn't had Alec in his life, but now, it's weirder to have quiet in the loft at night than for it to be loud. Kicking back his feet, he proceeds to sprawl out on his couch, settling in from where moments before he’d hunched silently over his work. He completes the image by summoning a glass to his hand to sip from.</p><p>It’s far more comfortable than he felt in the earlier moments, and he can’t repress the sigh of relief that escapes him, eyes slipping shut.</p><p>At the sound of the loft’s door opening Magnus feels a barely visible tremor run down him as he resists the urge to jolt. Despite the swell of anxiety that comes with the fact Alec is actually here, seeing the form of his boyfriend in the doorway has him grinning. </p><p>“Magnus?” The warm call of his voice has Magnus swinging his legs over the side of the couch to provide Alec enough room to recline with him, banishing the drink with a flick of his hand. Alec, meanwhile, strides across the room quickly and efficiently, eyes going ever so fond when they linger on his boyfriend.</p><p>Magnus lifts his head, and Alec smiles at him and leans down to kiss just above his temple when he’s close enough.</p><p>	“Hi,” Alec says breathlessly. Magnus feels his heart do a stupid little flutter, cartwheeling over itself. <i>Hi.</i> Shit, how does Alec manage to be so easily adorable? They’re engaged, how did he still manage to be this- this-</p><p>Thoughts escape him entirely as he grinned back at his boyfriend. “Hello, Alexander,” he draws out the name with great pleasure as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. The smile is obvious in his voice, eyes going softer. Quirking a brow and head tipping ever so slightly: “Long day?”</p><p>Alec groans as he slips back to sit next to Magnus.</p><p>“I had to listen to Izzy yell at me about flower arrangements for the past three hours. If I have to hear one more word about it my head will explode,” he tips his head back, exposing his throat and highlighting that <i>blessed</i> deflect rune, and for a brief moment Magnus took the time to appreciate how <i>open</i> Alec is like this. How far he’s let his walls slip down, letting Magnus see past all the painstakingly built defences of years work.</p><p>Perhaps it’s time to let a few of Magnus’ own walls fall.</p><p>“Well,” Magnus settles for as he reaches out to brush the hair from Alec’s eyes, to feel the way he melted into the touch and Magnus could feel the warmth of Alec’s skin tingling his fingertips. “We can’t have that, can we?”</p><p>Alec opens an eye, smiling back lazily. His expression becomes more concerned, hazel eyes wide as he leans forward earnestly.</p><p>“Is something wrong? I- you seem worried about something,” Alec asks. It’s easy to see the sheer concern he has, how deeply he cares, the concern bleeding from his every breath, his eyes bright and inquisitive as they burn against Magnus’ skin.</p><p>“Just- wedding arrangements,” he tries to brush off with a twirl of his hand, forcing a smile. </p><p>Alec looks unconvinced, but he nods slowly. Magnus pushes aside the nervous tics he itches to give into and instead squares his shoulders and tips his chin up.</p><p>“I, er, I have something I want to discuss with you,” he confesses. Something uncomfortable bobs in his throat. “I just, um.” He waves a hand vaguely, trying to ignore how choked his voice sounds. “I don’t want you to-” <i>Leave, be upset with me, us to fight over something so <span class="u">trivial</span>.</i> Except it wasn’t trivial, not really. Names held weight and history and power. Every warlock felt that deep into their very being. Very few warlocks had names they didn't take with weight and overwhelming care.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec says softly. “Whatever it is, I promise I’ll still be here. I love you.”</p><p>Something loosens in his chest and he manages a more genuine small. It’s small before it fades. This is something he’s been working towards for days. He’s debated, worked over years and years of his life and what it meant to him. He steels his nerves for what comes next. </p><p>“I don’t want to be a Lightwood.”</p><p>Magnus forces out a breath, the words sounding heavy in the air as he twists in his seat to face his fiancé, his <i>fiancé</i>- Lillith that’s new. Completely new and perfect in a way Magnus had never expected he could have.</p><p>He can see the way Alec’s face twists in confusion and he barrels on before Alexander can speak up.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you,” Magnus rambles, hand twisting in the air as the other flies up to fiddle with his ear cuff as the words tumble out in a faster succession. “I- I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything like I want to marry you, Alexander. I love you in a way… I didn’t know it was possible to love anyone. You- you’re everything I never thought I could have in my life. Marrying you will be the happiest day in my very, very long life, but-”</p><p>Magnus hesitates, face flashing through a flurry of emotions so rapidly it’s impossible to dissect even one. He feels that way too- struggling to grasp the ephemeral feelings that flutter out from beneath his fingers before he can decipher them.</p><p>“I can’t be a Lightwood,” he confesses. “There’s- so much history between your family and mine. I’ve been involved with the history of Downworlder and Shadowhunter relations for centuries, and there’s- <i>so much pain there.</i> I know, I know you and Izzy are... different than that. But I’ve been Magnus Bane longer than you’ve been alive, and that means so much to me. The name is the identity I’ve chosen for myself and has centuries of weight behind it. I can’t-”</p><p>He breaks off, twisting his head away, something bobbing in his throat as he swallows hard. The words are paired with gestures of his hands, fidgeting relentlessly as he tries to explain what’s been plaguing his mind so long and relentless in its assault.</p><p>“I can’t take the name of people that have tried to kill me.”</p><p>The words are hard in the air, ones he doesn’t want to hurt Alec with. Because Alec- Alec is <i>everything</i>. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the love of Magnus’ very long life. Someone at this point he knows is his one. The one he can’t move on after, the one who will own his heart for the rest of eternity.</p><p>“I know it’s- sharing names is customary but I can’t- I can’t do that. After all of this- it’s my name. Who I am and I don’t know if I can give that up. ...I’m sorry.”</p><p>His chest aches as he spins his hands about in the air, the words faltering as he tries to bring them to light. The apology is strangely choked, weighted with his own guilt at the confession.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec finally breaks in and Magnus stops, realizing he hasn’t been breathing as he inhales sharply and slowly turns to meet Alec’s gaze. He is met with nothing but warmth, a smile so adoring it steals whatever breath Magnus took away as Alec looks at him as though he’s the greatest treasure in the world offered in front of him. “Magnus, you don’t have to apologize for that.”</p><p>Magnus clenches his jaw, about to open his mouth to protest when Alec hesitates. Alec’s posture screams uncertainty as he begins to pick at his fingers before he catches himself and shifts his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Magnus-” Alec starts. “I-”</p><p>He trails off, uncertain how to fill the air and Magnus feels something rising in his chest, trying to remember how to breathe.</p><p>Then Alec looks at him, unguarded and so damn sincere Magnus can’t help but melt. Before he can think, Alexander closes the distance between them and kisses Magnus on the forehead, hand cupping his cheek and Magnus leans into the touch without thought, a sigh slipping past his lips as he presses closer into the <i>warmth</i> Alexander provides.</p><p>Alec kisses him again, softly on the lips. The kind that’s the gentle and a brush that leaves warmth filling his chest. Kissing just for the sake of kissing, because the person across from you is so perfect you can’t help but not and there’s no need to sate beyond the deep desire to press that adoration as a physical stamp.</p><p>When Alec draws back, his eyes crinkle and he looks sheepish. Almost… nervous for how Magnus might respond.</p><p>Their lips are still close enough that Magnus can feel Alec’s breath when he whispers, “Y'know sharing a name goes both ways. You aren't the only one who could do it. I- I wouldn’t mind it.” He wets his lips. “I mean- dammit. I’m not-” It takes a moment and Magnus opens his eyes, the fragility of the moment feeling impossibly harder when Alec is grasping fiercely for words, faltering.</p><p>“...I’d love to be Alec Bane if you’d allow me to.”</p><p>All the words in Magnus’ head jerk to a halt, falter and cease function at the confession. His glamour drops in astonishment, staring in wide-eyed disbelief back at Alexander as his mind whirls back to life. He’d never even dared <i>consider</i>. Because Alec is a <i>Lightwood</i>. His family has been the most important thing in his life. He’d nearly gotten married to take the blame and responsibility of everything going wrong for his family politically, knowing it would doom himself to a world he’d never find happiness in.</p><p>Every breath he had taken, for years, had been for Izzy, Jace, and Max. Family was everything to Alexander. No one would ever choose Magnus Bane, not romantically. He was a Downworlder, an Indonesian bisexual warlock who was too needy and too excessive and too <i>much</i> for anyone to handle. He was a handful. No one had wanted him, not for keeps. That much had been made explicitly clear over centuries of his life.</p><p>No one had chosen him, not forever. No one had wanted to marry him or stay at his side ceaselessly the same way Alec did. No one wanted all of Magnus Bane, cat eyes and magic and centuries experience in name.</p><p>Shadowhunters held great importance in names. Ones chosen by the angels, names they’d never renounce without leaving the Clave or taking another Shadowhunter name through marriage.</p><p>But taking the name of a Downworlder- it’s- it’s <i>unfathomable.</i></p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus protests, leaning forward and silently pleading for Alexander to understand what he’s <i>talking about.</i> “I can’t- I can’t ask you to do that.”</p><p>“You’re not asking me,” Alec shoots back fiercely. “<i>I</i> am. I- I love you Magnus and I’d- I want to do this.”</p><p>Magnus feels panic rising in his chest, shaking his head as he tries weakly, “Your family-”</p><p>“<i>You’re</i> my family,” Alexander retorts, eyes blazing with a tempered rage that has Magnus cutting off with a choked noise jerking back in shock. Alec’s eyes widened in respective horror and he breathes, “Magnus- Magnus do you not… know that?”</p><p>Magnus inhales, resisting the urge to shake his head. He has a family. A ragtag gang of Downworlders, Catarina and- and Ragnor and Raphael. People who have chosen him in a world of a scarce number of those like them. The family he has carved out for himself, people who have woven themselves in Magnus’ life. People he has taken under his wing and have fought alongside and loved him for years.</p><p>He’s not Alec’s family. He’s not- Alec couldn’t possibly put him in front of Izzy or his own parabatai. Magnus would never ask him to.</p><p>But Alec is looking like he’s been kicked in the chest at the realization.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec says adamantly, in a voice brooking no argument. “You are my family. By the angel, you’re going to be my husband. Did you not consider how much that matters?”</p><p>Magnus feels a little thrill go down his spine at the word ‘husband’. Alec brushes his fingers through Magnus’ hair, a gesture that has the tension dropping from his shoulders and leaning closer to a touch he’d absolutely brush off anyone else who dared, perhaps save Catarina.</p><p>“I choose you,” Alec threads their fingers together, smile soft as he tips his chin up and his hazel eyes meet Magnus’. “Forever and always. You- you’re the most important person in my life. In my <i>world.</i> Why wouldn’t I want a way to share that with everyone I meet?”</p><p>Magnus practically chokes. Alec wanted- Alec wanted-</p><p>His head was buzzing dully, breathing speeding up. He can’t help it anymore. His hands fly up to clap over his mouth as he chokes on a strangled cry, tears spilling over.</p><p>No one has wanted Magnus. Hell, even Magnus hasn’t wanted Magnus.</p><p>
  <i>Magnus Bane.</i>
</p><p>Great destruction.</p><p>An abomination. A lothario, a Downworlder, a slew of words that have chipped away at him for centuries. Being a queer man of color all these centuries was far from pleasant all the time. And this… he’d never expected he could have this. That someone would want this with him. Alec, as ever, has completely surpassed any and all expectations he could have had and Magnus can scarcely remember how to do anything under it.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec’s voice drops lower in worry. “Magnus- I didn’t- I didn’t want to-”</p><p>When the words fail him, Alec shakes his head, expression breaking a little before he wraps his arms around Magnus and pulls him into his embrace. Magnus goes rigid a moment, frozen, before he drops his hands to clench at Alec’s sleeves.</p><p>His voice comes out more ragged than he’d ever like to admit, “<i>Alexander.</i> You, you-”</p><p>Alec squeezes him tighter, pressing gentle, chaste kisses at the corner of his eyes and the exposed skin he can reach.“The Clave,” Magnus chokes out. “The Clave won’t be happy, Alexander, I’m far from the most respectable warlock. The sort of husband they’d want you to have. Hell, they- they wouldn’t want you to have a husband at all, let alone-” <i>Let alone one like me.</i></p><p>“Forget about the Clave,” Alec buries his face into the warmth of Magnus, his breath fluttering along Magnus’ collarbone as his grip tightens. “I’m getting married to my <i>husband.</i> If the Clave has anything to say about that they can back off. You saved the whole of Alicante, the whole damn <i>world.</i> If they have the audacity to think you’re not the best I can have after that I’m far past letting them dictate my actions.”</p><p>Alec looks at Magnus with a fierce expression that makes his mind fly back to the intensity when Alec crossed down the hall before tugging Magnus by his lapels into their first glorious kiss. “Anything they have to say, any comments I may hear, all of it, all of it will be worth it if I get to come home to see you at the end of the day and have your ring on my finger.”</p><p>That’s enough to start a fresh wave of tears and a sob catches in Magnus’ throat, audible enough that Alec jolts before pressing closer with a sad sound.</p><p>“I love you,” Alec drops his chin to rest on Magnus’ shoulder before nosing behind his ear to press a kiss along his ear cuff. “I love you more than I know what to do with Magnus, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>There’s a flash of indignation and Magnus resists the urge to swat Alexander’s arm, but that thought dies more quickly than it comes.</p><p>“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, if you apologize for making me the happiest I’ve been in my long life I swear to the angel I won’t hesitate to pin you down and kiss you senseless until you listen to me.”</p><p>Alec freezes.</p><p>“You’re-”</p><p>“Happy?” Magnus breathes, still choked with tears. “Darling, I’m <i>elated.</i> I never thought-”</p><p>He trails off, biting his lip. Behind him, Alec’s face twists in anger.</p><p>“Sometimes I wish I could find all the people who made you doubt yourself and put an arrow through their knee,” Alec grumbles against Magnus’ skin. Magnus tries not to jerk at that. He’s never needed anyone to fight his battles. His father is a Prince of Hell, a greater demon, and Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks to ever walk the Earth. But there’s something about Alec, expression earnest and willing to take on the whole damn world for him that makes him feel… cherished. It’s touching, in a violent sort of way.</p><p>There’s a pause, then, a little bit of giddiness slipping into his words.</p><p>“The happiest you’ve been in your life?”</p><p>Magnus fights not to roll his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not going to say it again,” he admonishes, though, lips quirking he knew if Alexander did ask he most definitely <i>would.</i></p><p>He can feel rather than see the way Alec’s lips quirk before he muses, “You seem to have quite the reaction whenever I say that you’re going to be my husband.”</p><p>Magnus finds himself shivering again and glares when Alexander has the audacity to chuckle.</p><p>“I’ve waited <i>centuries</i> for you. Over the years, I found a great many souls to love. In all of them, I never found anyone I was willing to marry. As a warlock, time wears on you. You watch empires rise and fall and lives come and go in the blink of an eye. It’s hard not to get lost in it, to lose yourself. Lose <i>time.</i> Love, connection- it’s what reminds us to feel. Be <i>human.</i> I… didn’t want to allow myself that for a long time. Until you. You taught me to love, full-heartedly, in a way I didn’t know was possible. In all my centuries, I have never found someone I was willing to marry. Someone willing to carry my name. Until you,” Magnus stared at him. The words flowed with an ease he hadn’t expected, and he watched the flurry of emotions that fluttered across Alexander’s face. He smiled. </p><p>“Alexander, you… you will be my one and only. The only one I’d be willing to share every part of myself with, including my name.”</p><p>“I- Magnus- so you’d- you want-”</p><p>Magnus twists to face him, pressing his arms against Alec’s chest as he looks up into the eyes of his love. “Alexander, nothing in this world would make me happier than for you to take my name. As long as that’s what you want.”</p><p>Alec grins, and it’s blinding. Magnus burrows into his arms and when Alec looks at him with such devotion and love it’s hard for Magnus to focus.</p><p>Magnus would never have imagined he’d fall in love with a Lightwood. Alec has never ceased to surprise him for as long as Magnus has known him, and Magnus has continued to surprise himself with the depth of feeling the Shadowhunter has awakened in him. Being with Alec is like a breath of fresh air. It’s taught him a whole new world of love. A man willing to look at his warlock mark and call it beautiful, who would lean into Magnus’ magic without hesitation  and trusted it with an ease that knocked Magnus breathless. Saw the sheer breadth of Magnus’ power and never flinched away, and knew his father and cared only for the man he loved in front of him. No one had ever proposed before, been willing to marry Magnus. </p><p>And Alec, like this, giddy in delight, is a special sort of beauty. In moments like these, Magnus imagines he could fall in love with Alec over and over ago every day of their lives, find a thousand new ways to cherish this part of his life. There will be no perfect ending, but every bit of imperfection, every fight, every misunderstanding he would take for the chance for moments like these where he'd fall even more in love with every bit of Alexander he has been given the chance to see.</p><p>“You have to admit,” Alec says into his hair. “Alec Bane sounds pretty intimidating.”</p><p>Magnus chuckles. “Darling, you could make anything intimidating,” he muses. “Even with adorable radish in your hair.”</p><p>Alec makes an indignant noise. “That was one time!” He protests weakly. Magnus shakes his head with a laugh.</p><p>“Well, you have managed to make many wonderful meals since then, so I don’t doubt you’ll continue to have chances for moments like those with me,” he teases.</p><p>It is true. While the disastrous attempt with the soup is still enough to have him shuddering at the memory, Alec has indeed made dishes for Magnus that were particularly exquisite. When he has a decent recipe, Alec has managed to create foods that taste wonderful. If anything, he seemed only to improve as time went on, and Magnus can’t deny that watching Alec work away in the kitchen with easy laughter (like so many of the Institute never got to see their fearsome leader) is something he cherished.</p><p>Alec drops his gaze with a faint blush tinging his cheeks, but Magnus lets his gaze catch on Alec’s particular expression as he rolls his head to watch.</p><p>“You okay?” His question is as soft as he dared make it, voice gentling in concern.</p><p>Alec lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just-” He meets Magnus’ gaze. His eyes burn with an intensity that knocks Magnus breathless.</p><p>“I can’t wait to marry you,” Alec breathes out in delight.</p><p>Magnus feels his own stab of affection threaten to block his throat up at that. He shakes his head, wordless.</p><p>“Neither can I,” he confesses. Then, wrinkling his nose he reaches a finger up to flick the base of Alec’s nose. The mood desperately called for something to lighten it, so he let his words come out with a melodic quality to them, “Though there is no way you’re convincing me to elope or get married today, no matter how much I do adore you, darling. I have waited far too long to have my wedding be a hodgepodge affair thrown together in a matter of hours.”</p><p>Alec muffles his own laughter at that, before leaning forwards earnestly. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”</p><p>He hesitates, rolling his lip between his teeth and Magnus waits silently for whatever conflict Alec works himself through.</p><p>“I just- I want to take your name,” Alec drops his gaze. “I don’t want you to think I’m just doing it to appease you because I- I want it for me too.”</p><p>Magnus feels his breath stutter in his chest.</p><p>“Oh, love…” his words trail off, the affection in his own chest threatening with the urge to drown him. How this wonderful, beautiful man had gone unseen for so long was a criminal offence, though in no way is Magnus upset that <i>he</i> is the one to cherish Alec Lightwood- soon to be Bane (and Lillith isn't that a thought)- for the rest of his days.</p><p>It’s clear that Alec wanted to continue, so Magnus lifts a hand to stroke his thumb over Alec’s cheek. When his gaze snaps up to meet his boyfriend’s, Magnus offers an encouraging smile.</p><p>“...I’ve done everything for my family. I always have. I love them, and that’s not to say I stopped loving them, but,” Alec wets his lips, expression pinched before he meets Magnus’ eyes. “You were the first thing I chose for myself. For the longest time I thought everything I am, everything I had to be, was giving up myself to protect my family. I was lonely and unhappy. I didn’t know how to be anything else. You are... <i>everything</i> in my life that taught me I was worth living for. I want to… <i>be</i> now. Live and laugh and let myself live because I want to. You, Magnus Bane, made my world with an- obscene lack of color as you describe it- vibrant with them. You are my whole <i>world.</i> Everything I have ever wanted I thought I could never have. I want to choose to carry you with me everywhere I go and that happiness I found for myself.”</p><p>Magnus smiles, and it is trembling. His eyes are damp when he chokes out, “You’re such a <i>sap</i>.”</p><p>Alec chuckles and leans up, whispering, “Always for you,” before he kisses him.</p><p>It is, in Magnus’ mind, a very good kiss. It’s everything Magnus thought he wanted for in the coming days, years, <i>decades</i> he looks forward to having with Alexander. All the time they had together taught them a thousand smaller things, quirks of each other that perfected how they made it best for one another. It was a casual intimacy and understanding that Magnus cherishes. Alec parts his lips just so and tilts his head exactly the way that made Magnus’ heart flutter- and of course he can’t help but return in kind, letting his tongue tease the seam of Alec’s lips and letting his hand tangle in the shadowhunter’s hair.</p><p>When Alec draws back, he quirks a brow in silent question and without thought Magnus nods in the silent exchange. Wordlessly, Alec wraps his arms around Magnus from behind him, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. He huffs and Magnus feels a wave of affection for his soon to be husband rise.</p><p>“I love you,” he says without thinking about it.</p><p>Alec smiles, blinding in its quiet intensity. “I love you too,” the reply falls with ease.</p><p>“So, <i>Mr. Bane,</i>” Magnus twists until he’s chest to chest with his fiancé, eyes glinting up at him. He feels rather than sees the shudder Alec gives at that, and his grin only grows. “Any problems with sharing the title now when we go into business proposals?”</p><p>Alec’s tongue slips out to wet his lips, something Magnus <i>definitely</i> notices and files away for later. For now though, Magnus watches the same air of mischief slip over his boyfriend they both wore in easily exchanged banter.</p><p>“Of course not, <i>Mr. Bane</i>,” Alec teases back. “Though I doubt you’re allowed to call me that until we make it official.”</p><p>Magnus rolls his eyes with a huff. “It’s my last name, and I get to make the decisions,” he declares with an air of pomp and ceremony. Alec’s eyes crinkle at the edges as he beamed fondly back at him, and Magnus can't help but give into the urge to lean closer to press a kiss to his lips at that. It’s soft, and lasted little more than a few moments, but it’s well worth it.</p><p>“What was that for?” Alec asks quietly.</p><p>“I just love you,” Magnus says in an equally quiet tone, but a moment after he shrugs. “And besides, I know we both find that… quite <i>enjoyable.</i>”</p><p>Alec laughs a little at that, a small, giddy sound that made Magnus’ heart do a stupid little dance of delight at. He takes Alec’s hand and places it above his heart, thumbing silently at the ring that still thrills him so as he stares back in awe at the love of his life with unglamoured eyes.</p><p>“I’m so happy I get to marry you,” Magnus says finally.</p><p>“I am too,” Alec replies as though it were the easiest confession to make.</p><p>This, though, perched together with their hands pressed on one another and thumbing over the rings and the fingers that held them, is something special they will hold on to for <i>years.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://eternallysilvermagnusandalec.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>Thank you for all comments and kudos &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>